


Playboy Bunny

by BookewyrmeWritesFic



Series: Twitter Smut Meme [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A Plant Wrote This, Blow Jobs, Bunny Victor, Established Relationship, M/M, Playboy Bunny, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, obligatory foot kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 08:19:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19195153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookewyrmeWritesFic/pseuds/BookewyrmeWritesFic
Summary: I wrote this for a TwitterSmut meme. Thank you to Krystara for sending me the prompt of Victor + PlayBoy Bunny! If you would like to send me a prompt, reply to my post on Twitter with your character and prompt!





	Playboy Bunny

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a Twitter [Smut meme](https://twitter.com/LiaWolff/status/1138909674500235267). Thank you to Krystara for sending me the prompt of Victor + PlayBoy Bunny! If you would like to send me a prompt, reply to my post on Twitter with your character and prompt!

It started as a joke, Victor asking Yuuri if he’d like to see Victor dressed as a Playboy bunny when a meme crossed Victor’s social media feed. Yuuri had blushed crimson and refused to answer and Victor had laughed delightedly and thought no more about it. Until he ran across the bunny ear headband while browsing Amazon and impulse-bought it. When it arrived, he put it on and looked in the bathroom mirror. The black ears looked striking yet cute against his silver hair, and he smiled to think of surprising Yuuri like that. Tilting his head, he tapped a finger against his lips and frowned. Something was missing though. 

It only took a few minutes of web-searches to find what he was looking for. Three different websites, three more purchases, and he smiled in satisfaction to himself. The parcels would arrive in a week, and then he would surprise Yuuri! He did so love surprising Yuuri. Now it was just a matter of waiting. Impatiently. 

The parcels arrived on two separate days, and the third was a half day before a rest day. Victor left their morning session in a bubbly mood, sending Yuuri off to an hour of ballet with Madame while he hurried home. Pulling the parcels out he arranged the garments and shoes on the bed and grinned. First, he stepped into the shower and cleaned thoroughly, shaving all over until his skin was silky smooth. He took the time to apply a sultry makeup look, with a dark smoky-eye to compliment the black suit. Then the stockings with their black seam running the length of his long legs went on. Next, the black-and-white body-suit and white cuffs. The corseted chest region was meant for someone with breasts, but he improvised with a few rolled socks to fill out the cups over his pecs a bit. Finally he styled his hair carefully around the black bunny ears and slid on the black spike-heeled pumps. Just as Yuuri’s key rattled in the door, he arranged himself artfully on the couch, reclining on the arm with legs crossed delicately at the ankles beside him on the cushions.

“Vitya? I’m ho-” Yuuri cut off with a choked whine deep in his throat, wide eyes trained on Victor’s recumbent form and hand frozen on the half-closed door. “-wha-what’s this?”

Victor smirked as seductively as he knew how, enjoying the way Yuuri’s face flushed deeper. “Welcome home baby.”

Getting up, he slunk toward where Yuuri had finally managed to close the door and was leaning weak-kneed against it. “So, how do you like your bunny?”

Yuuri gurgled and gulped and failed entirely to come up with an answer before Victor reached him and leaned into him, molding his body and his lips to Yuuri’s. Their mouths slid together with a familiar comfort as they had many times before, but with a little extra zing of electric arousal. Victor released Yuuri with a little pop and smiled down at him, eyes full of love.

“Uh you uh, what um brought this on?” Yuuri stuttered.

Victor sank slowly to his knees and nuzzled at the fabric over Yuuri’s groin and rapidly hardening erection. “Can’t a man just want to surprise his husband for no reason?”

“Ah! Yes?” Yuuri’s hips gave a small involuntary jolt as Victor mouthed at the fabric over his cock. “Um I mean, no n-not usually!”

“Well, I really did just want to do something surprising for you. Because I love you.”

Yuuri smiled down at him, eyes the softest brown and lips a crimson curl, hand falling down to caress Victor’s hair.. “I love you too Vitya.”

Victor leaned into the hand in his hair, using his own hands to slowly slide Yuuri’s yoga-pants down until his cock popped free. Yuuri moaned as Victor licked a long stripe up the underside of his erection. He tasted of musk and salt and skin, and Victor savored the feel of the soft tip against his lips as he made out with it a bit. Victor’s tongue laved the head, letting his saliva pool on it and run down their skin messily. The symphony of moans rolling from Yuuri’s throat spurred him on and after a few moments Victor sucked him all the way down to the root. Yuuri’s fingers tightened in his hair and Victor kneaded at Yuuri’s magnificent ass rhythmically. 

“Oh god, sweetheart, please…” 

In response to Yuuri’s sweet plea, Victor relaxed his mouth and throat, tipping back until Yuuri’s cock slid easily in and out as Yuuri began to thrust in short, shallow bursts. Victor moaned and palmed at his own neglected erection through the bodysuit as Yuuri fucked his face with panting abandon. All too soon Yuuri was spilling in a shuddering stream down Victor’s throat. Victor suckled at the softening member in his mouth, slurping every last drop down and pressing his hand rhythmically against the straining cloth at his crotch. 

Suddenly another pressure nudged his hand aside, and Victor glanced down to see that Yuuri had toed off his shoe and was pressing the sole of his foot into Victor’s cock. Victor moaned and thrust into it, spilling into the lining of his bodysuit after only two more strokes. Shuddering through his orgasm, he leaned his head against Yuuri’s hip and clutched onto his leg for dear life. The last shiver ran through Victor’s body and then he pressed a gentle kiss to the bare skin of Yuuri’s hip. 

“My god, you are the best, sweetheart.” Yuuri’s voice was warm and full of love. 

Victor glanced up through his lashes. “Oh, that was just my little greeting baby. Trust me, we have a long night ahead of us and nowhere to be tomorrow.”

Yuuri shivered delightedly and pulled Victor to his feet to lead him into the bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, come say hi on my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/LiaWolff) or my [Discord](https://discord.gg/AT3eB3N)!


End file.
